


[猪尔]造梦者（盗梦AU）

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 筑梦师!朴珍荣X伪装者!王嘉尔是BG车！
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	[猪尔]造梦者（盗梦AU）

-You mustn’t be afraid to dream a little bigger, daring.

等朴珍荣再次睁开眼睛，王嘉尔已经直接以女孩子的形象出现了。她看起来几乎就和他本人一样，生动的眉眼，鼻梁漂亮的弧度的和柔软红润的嘴唇，只不过更加强了些女性化的特质。  
盗梦界的伪装者少而珍贵，其中精于此道的更是寥寥无几。王嘉尔虽然算不上顶尖，但作为资历尚浅的新人，在盗梦界也算是小有名气，心怀演员梦的筑梦师朴珍荣在得到一个未来之星伪装者当男朋友之后当然不想错过学习的机会。但伪装是一项精细活，想变成一个现实中已经存在的人并且不让目标人物看出破绽？这需要强大的的观察力和想象力，以及对微小细节的绝对把控，任何破绽在任务中都是致命的，朴珍荣不指望自己能做到这个。但仅仅只是梦境中的随意变身，王嘉尔在将针管埋进他静脉的时候向他保证过这个并不难。  
但目前看来，他的男朋友就像是在炫技。  
“怎么样？”她问。  
王嘉尔变成的女孩和他本人年龄年纪相仿，看上去她似乎是在早上出门时精心打扮了一番，现在整个人却因为一天的工作而有些疲倦，马马虎虎卸了妆，额头上还有没擦干的水汽，之前用卷发棒细致打理的头发披散下来垂在肩上，其中有几缕已经变直了，黑色的发尾不听话的往领口钻。她在家里换上了宽松的黑色T恤，这想必是一件她很喜爱的衣服，因为洗的次数过多而有点起皱，下摆松松垮垮的遮住大腿根，有些宽大的领口露出胸口雪白的肌肤，左边的锁骨上有一颗小痣在。她没有穿内衣，毫不遮掩的动作迫使朴珍荣不得不去注意她胸前被撑开的布料。  
“珍荣啊，你试试？”王嘉尔悠闲地半靠着床头，两条光裸的腿搭在一起，有一下没一下的晃着。而朴珍荣转头看着镜子里的自己，毫无头绪。  
王嘉尔啧了一声：“你过来。”她立起身，半跪在床上朝他勾勾手指，但朴珍荣迟疑着没有动。女孩只好下了床——他根本没费心思在梦里给自己带双鞋——赤脚踏过颜色素净的地毯，拉住朴珍荣的手。  
“我来教你。”她说，嘴角勾起一个带着调皮的微笑，“切身感受比任何理论上的经验都要有效。”  
-  
朴珍荣被王嘉尔拉着往床边带，结果被扔在地上的吹风机绊了一脚，重心不稳的倒在床单上，于是突然间，王嘉尔就被他结结实实的罩在身下。距离太近了，女孩身上还未消散的微弱的香水味直往朴珍荣鼻子里钻。王嘉尔定定的看着他，手指缠绕着朴珍荣的，拉着他的食指落在自己的额头上。  
“你能感觉到有什么不同吗？”她还是一副小烟嗓。  
朴珍荣顺着她的脸颊描绘，王嘉尔想说的大概是女性的骨骼构造，但朴珍荣仔细看她，手指忍不住拂过对方神色明亮的眼睛和微翘的鼻尖，他的拇指贴着她柔和的下颚线，扣上精巧的下巴，视线却对上了更加殷红的嘴巴。她柔软的嘴唇上还有没擦干净的唇膏，残留的红色卡在细细的唇纹里，看上去有些干燥，王嘉尔垂眼，睫毛在脸上打下一小块阴影，她侧过脸找到朴珍荣的拇指张口咬下去，不轻不重，刚好留下浅浅的牙印。  
朴珍荣眼色暗了暗，手指别在王嘉尔的下巴上，微微用力就让她回过头来。她仰躺着，长发散乱在枕头上，明明处在下风，眼睛却还是毫不示弱的看着他。   
“不乖。”朴珍荣说，“有人告诉过你是个不专业的老师吗？”  
“去他们的，我是个方法派。”王嘉尔翻了个白眼，和朴珍荣平时最爱做的那种表情一模一样，她的手搭在他的后颈稍稍用力，于是朴珍荣低头靠过去，舌尖轻轻舔过那两片唇瓣，王嘉尔张开双唇接纳了他，把他引向一个更深的亲吻里。  
他的手顺着脖子的线条，抚摸过锁骨向下滑去，最后覆上胸前的柔软。朴珍荣有点害羞，这是他第一次这样近距离又亲密的接触女性的身体，隔着T恤，他的手放在对方的胸上，如此真实的感受薄薄一层布料下的温度和形状，也许是朴珍荣的动作太小心翼翼，王嘉尔忍不住半撩起睡衣，抓住他的手直接从衣料下探进去。没有了布料的阻隔，手下的感受更加鲜明，不知道是不是女性的身体更加敏感，王嘉尔在他的揉捏下略有些难耐的低喘着。  
朴珍荣并不喜欢女人，但他还是硬了，硬到有些发疼。王嘉尔的确是个优秀的伪装者，他看着身下这个女孩，身形娇小，肢体柔软，白净修长的大腿，低领下胸前涌现的旖旎，她粉色的乳尖和纤细但有力的腰肢，整个人毫不设防的躺在他身下，让朴珍荣莫名的口干舌燥。  
王嘉尔曲起腿拿膝盖敲了敲他的腰，朴珍荣的目光扫过去，看见她的膝盖上有些淤青。  
“怎么回事？”他问，看了一眼青青紫紫的痕迹，把掌心贴上去，又抬头看着她。  
“这要问你。”王嘉尔皱起眉头像是在抱怨，然后拖长了尾音小声说：“地板太硬了。”  
她伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，下唇留下一片水光。   
现在这是一个明显的勾引了。   
听到朴珍荣粗重的呼吸声，王嘉尔伸手拨了一下他额前的刘海，手臂绕过脖子把人拉下来送上另一个亲吻。朴珍荣的手埋在膝窝里，手指抚摸着那一小块细嫩的皮肤，然后一路往上，顺着宽松的衣服钻进去，勾住了她内裤的松紧带，他的食指卡在弹性的带子和平坦的小腹之间，有点犹豫。王嘉尔笑了一下，她拽着朴珍荣的手腕往下扯，语气里有一丝调笑：“别怕啊，dream knight。”  
朴珍荣瞪了她一眼，就势剥下那块带着蕾丝花边的布料。王嘉尔倒是不害羞，一条腿自然而上搭上他的腰。朴珍荣的手指抚摸过大腿内侧的皮肤，这有种独属于女性的细腻感，他的指头在这块肌肤上缓慢的打着圈，但王嘉尔有点受不了他的温吞了。她拉着朴珍荣的手带向自己的双腿间，“你要感受，”女孩说，“摸摸它。”他的指尖笨拙的迎向腿间的湿润，有些黏腻的液体沾湿了他的手指，朴珍荣犹豫着，指尖在入口处缓慢又迟疑的撩拨。朴珍荣只喜欢男人，也只和男人做过，女性的下体对他而言是一种全然陌生的体验，他生涩的放进两根手指，指节勾动按压，这样毫无技巧的抚慰王嘉尔却似乎很受用，她躺在那里，一支手臂勾在朴珍荣的脖子上，胸口随着越发急促的呼吸起伏，带着温度的柔软一次又一次的贴上朴珍荣的胸前，女孩的鼻腔里发出浅浅的嘤咛，呼出的气吐在他颈间，又湿又热。他几乎不需要润滑，这是和男人在一起的时候不一样的地方，在朴珍荣规律的动作间，他感觉到液体顺着食指流向手掌心。  
“湿透了。”也许是察觉到他在想什么，女孩短促的笑了一下，门牙咬住下唇，一时让朴珍荣看不清那是害羞还是引诱。伪装者，同时也必须是个优秀的表演家，他想，即便是有扮演的成分在里面，但这样的王嘉尔依然让他觉得心动。  
感觉到他的心不在焉，王嘉尔卸下一点点伪装，露出一个对于现在这张脸来说有些太过男孩子气的不耐烦的表情。  
“裤子脱了，朴珍荣。”她说，“梦里也不肯放弃你的九分阔腿裤吗？”  
朴珍荣挑起一边眉毛，有些好笑的看着她。  
“到底是谁不专业了？”他低头咬上王嘉尔的脖子，“我还以为优秀的一个方法派老师是会随着角色定位从而交出主动权的。”  
“那你尽管试试。”梦境中的女孩外表没有变化，但眉眼间却突然多出了几分凌厉的气势，她毫不犹豫的解开朴珍荣裤腰上的系带，伸手进去握住他的阴茎套弄了两把，拇指有些恶劣的擦过前面那道小缝。  
“上我。”王嘉尔大大的眼睛看着他，卷翘的睫毛随着眼皮轻轻颤动，但眨也不眨。  
这时候再装绅士就是真的没出息了。朴珍荣抬起她的另一条腿绕上自己后腰，他低下头，鼻尖擦过女孩耳后的皮肤，声音平静又顽劣：“你说的，不要后悔。”话语间，他没有迟疑的就这么推了进去。  
王嘉尔因为突然的进入而喉间发出一小声惊呼，朴珍荣眼看着女孩的耳尖开始泛红了，他找到对方微张的嘴唇，牙齿轻咬一口她的下唇，又转头吻着她的嘴角。女孩的双腿难耐的缠紧他的腰，每一道细碎的呻吟都传进朴珍荣的耳朵里，迫使他更深的顶进去。他双手紧扣住王嘉尔的十指，抬起来越过头顶，他感觉到对方手心里的汗，温度逐渐升高的皮肤，她散落的黑发映在洁白的手臂上，眉心微蹙，就像是未经人事的少女，看上去惊人的无辜。但这份单纯很快就被一个狡黠的笑容取代了，王嘉尔是绝对不会就这么任由摆布的，她偏过脸，噘起的嘴唇贴在朴珍荣的耳边。  
“我紧吗？”她问。  
湿热的甬道裹紧了他，就像一个拥抱。在这样有些缺氧的高热里，朴珍荣更用力的把她压进柔软的床单，加大幅度顶弄着。他们的额头都覆上了薄薄一层汗，肌肤相贴的触感变得近乎滚烫。王嘉尔在逐渐失去规律的动作起伏中向后仰起头，颈部划出一道好看的弧度，朴珍荣不受控的贴上嘴唇，不是吻，只是挨在她的颈动脉边，吐息间感受着那块皮肤之下奔腾的血液。王嘉尔抽出一只手攀上朴珍荣肩头，她在激烈的迎合间努力抬起身，微张的嘴唇亲吻他的耳廓。她的声音有点嘶哑，带着气音。  
在柔软的喘息里，她说：“珍荣，你可以射在里面。”  
这就是他的精神决堤时刻。  
朴珍荣最后抽插了几次，他扣紧对方的腰，深深埋进女孩的身体里，射了出来。王嘉尔之前有些克制的轻哼拉成一道长长的呻吟，她娇小的身躯抱紧了他，全身泛起粉色，脸埋在朴珍荣的肩窝间，在激烈的高潮里控制不住的颤抖。胸腔紧紧相贴，他们感觉到彼此如雷的心跳，朴珍荣抽出来，带出白浊的液体。等到呼吸稍微平复之后，他低头朝怀里的人看过去，女孩力气放松了一点，头落回到枕间，但她的眼眶依然有泪光，眼角濡湿发红，好像随时都能哭出来。  
可是王嘉尔是不会哭的，别忘了他是个优秀的伪装者。女孩的脸上渐渐泛起一个得意的笑容，这让朴珍荣忍不住去点了一下她的鼻子，但王嘉尔迅速拍开他的手，反而是用自己的双手捧住他的脸，看他的眼神就像一位老师在授课结束后审视自己的学生。朴珍荣看出了对方眼里的认真，他回想刚才的一切，这时才更加感觉到梦境分享的精妙所在。  
王嘉尔的手覆在朴珍荣的脸颊上，他变成的那个女孩的容貌和他自己原本的脸微妙的重合了，她的声音柔和，但语气坚定。  
她说：“梦境之中，没有什么是不可能的。我们是造梦者，她们是艺术品。”  
王嘉尔松开一只手伸进蓬松的枕头下，在枕头与床单的缝隙间摸出一把枪。她举起它，涂着红色甲油的手指扣在扳机上，枪口缓缓抵上了朴珍荣的太阳穴。  
“学会了吗？”她微微一笑，“盗梦界的天才朴先生？”  
砰。  
一声枪响。

-FIN-


End file.
